Generally, the electronic parking brake (EPB) of a vehicle is a braking device that automatically locks for braking when the vehicle is stopped and automatically unlocks the braking once the acceleration pedal is stepped on at startup. As it can brake without the need of stepping on the brake, the EPB has been used in more and more vehicles.
By motor driving, the EPB grips or loosens a disc, thus locking or unlocking the brake. An EPB cable, by using a connector, is connected to the motor to supply electric power. In addition, in order to sense the rotation speeds of wheels after an ABS is enabled, a wheel speed sensor (WSS) is equipped around the EPB. The WSS also transmits or receives sensing signals by using a cable.
However, in the past, an EPB cable and a WSS cable in a vehicle were equipped separately and connected to the motor and the WSS respectively. As the cables were disposed separately, it was difficult to sort out the cables clearly; consequently, the vehicle quality was affected.
In addition, in order to resolve the above-mentioned problem, an EPB cable and a WSS cable were bound and connected with each other. However, no suitable structure has been provided regarding the division point between a motor and a WSS to separate the cables.
The background art of the present invention is what is described in Korean registered patent No. 10-0589195 (title of invention: An Electrodynamic Automatic Braking Device for Vehicles, dated Jun. 12, 2006).
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.